1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head mount display and a method for controlling an output of the same, and more particularly, to a method for controlling an output of a head mount display connected with a portable device through a network which swaps audio outputs or video outputs with the portable device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A head mount display (HMD) means various video display devices that allow a user to wear on his/her head like glasses and view videos. With the trend of lightweight and miniaturization of portable devices, various wearable computers have been developed, and the HMD has been widely used. The HMD may provide various conveniences to users in combination with the augmented reality technology and the N screen technology in addition to a simple display function.
In this respect, the HMD may be connected with a portable device near a user through a network and may output a task which is being performed by the corresponding portable device. The HMD may also receive a user input for the portable device or perform a task together with the corresponding portable device.
However, although the HMD protects a privacy of the user by allowing people near the user not to view or hear an output task, since the task output to the portable device may be seen or heard by people near the user, a problem occurs in that a privacy of the user is not protected.
Also, if a task for privacy protection is set to be output from the HMD, a problem in user convenience may occur in that the user feels inconvenience due to a small size of the HMD.